


It will be okay

by Icie



Series: Information Broker AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, M/M, Murder, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa increases the violent crime total of Tokyo by one, Iwaizumi keeps his cool and they miss home together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will be okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KidScrappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/gifts).



> a birthday gift for kid who happens to be amazing. some day i will do a proper durarara au for haikyuu but this is kind of one if you squint hard. also, in retrospect, this bears too much resemblance to _how to get away with murder_ but ah well. it's that kind of story.
> 
> any comments, critique or chat please use the comment box down below or hit me up on [my tumblr](http://vilechill.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> beta'd by the lovely [liein](http://hicyu.tumblr.com/tagged/fic)

"You're a murderer now?" Hajime's timing gets worse by the day.

Oikawa yanks his switchblade up an inch and out of the body, pats the wound. It's not even bleeding - he's long gone. Oikawa wipes his hand on a clean patch of the guy's shirt. "I suppose so, Iwa-chan." He kicks the guy's leg and his shoe budges over an inch. "Are you going to help me with this?"

\----

Oikawa has no idea how he convinced Hajime to follow him. In some ways, he thinks he didn't. Hajime is stubborn like a rock once he decides to call on his vast reserves of mule-headedness and Oikawa couldn't move him if he set his entire willpower to changing Hajime's mind.

He slings his arms around Hajime's shoulders, nuzzles his face into the back of his neck then presses a kiss to where his neck curves into his shoulder. "Unpack, asshole," Hajime says in his gratitude for Oikawa's affection. 

Oikawa slips his hands around Hajime's waist. "But you're so much better than me at it, Iwa-chan. And I can make it up to you, right?"

"Start with that box," he says and points to the one with  _Assikawa's useless crap_  scrawled from the middle of one side and around the edge to another in Hajime's moderately pissed off handwriting.

"But Iwa-chan if we-"

"We're not having sex until you help me and the futons are unpacked."

Well, that's that idea shot down. "It would only take a minute," he says to his useless crap box and peels the tape off. It's unfortunately true, having sex would barely count as a break but - while he snorts - Hajime's pattern of unloading things into their new places continues. Never mind. If he finds the box with their sleeping gear he can probably convince Hajime that getting laid won't kill him.

Ten boxes each later, Oikawa rips the tape off the last one and it reveals their futons rolled up with DVDs shoved down at the sides. "Cunning Iwa-chan planned this," Oikawa says to the cloth and lifts the first of them out, he shoots a filthy look over his shoulder, "didn't you?"

Hajime shrugs and pulls an expression that would look better on Oikawa's face. Smug doesn't suit him. "I didn't sign up for an apartment filled with condom wrappers, boxes and nothing else."

"Boring - so boring! _I_ didn't sign up for such a boring apartment," Oikawa says as Hajime unrolls the other end of the futon. Oikawa grins wide at him. "But look, we unpacked the futon."

"Food first," Hajime says. Cold and heartless, that boy. He rolls his shoulder and starts when his hand slaps into Oikawa's chest.

"It will only take a minute," he says and - thank fuck - Hajime doesn't pull away this time.

\----

"This is fucking Tokyo, where are we supposed to dump a body?" Hajime complains too much.

"Do you think it would be easier back home?" Oikawa asks in return as he pulls out his phone and dials a number that he shouldn't know off by heart.

\----

"What happened?" Hajime asks and Oikawa ignores him until he feels fingers close over his ear.

"I just told you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says and opens a link on his computer in a new tab. "I got fired." He expects Hajime's nails to bite into his skin and isn't disappointed when they close over his cartilage but he puts up his usual display of shock and horror at how terribly mean  _dear_  Iwa-chan is to him while he attempts to squirm out of Hajime's pinch.

Hajime shoves him down and forces him back into his chair by sitting spread legged over his lap, one hand braced on the arm of his chair and the other still keeping pressure on Oikawa's ear as he blinks tears of pain out of his eyes. "Explain properly."

"Maybe if you asked nice-" he gasps at a sudden increase of pressure and the tell tale trickle of moisture that lets him know that Hajime has finally given up on his rule not to draw blood. He could have chosen a better time. He had asked nicely of course - that's what got Hajime his explanation of Oikawa's sudden lack of employment in the first place. Oikawa sighs and Hajime loosens his grip on his ear though Oikawa would prefer he kept it up. "They thought I stole from the register."

"Did you?" 

"Of course not! Stealing from the register is a completely stupid crime that only hurts the poor," Oikawa says though he knows his words sound stupid and hollow. Always does when he tells the truth.

Hajime ducks in and kisses him, light and  _sad_. Oikawa's heart throbs. "So why do they think you did?"

Oikawa shrugs, "One of the others must have pinned it on me. I am the new guy after all, the easiest to mistrust."

"Maybe we should go back home."

"Wouldn't be easier back there, Iwa-chan."

"You lasted a month, we can't keep going like this." Hajime is such a pain when he's right.

"We can. I'll make sure we do. How about next time I'll last two months?"

\----

"I hate you. You're a piece of crap." Hajime glances down at the body for the fifth time that Oikawa's seen. He keeps trying to place him, is Oikawa's guess. Which is pointless since Hajime hasn't seen him alive and now he's cold skinned and sitting in a puddle of blood it doesn't lend Hajime much of a reference point. 

"What kind? Human, or horse? Maybe cow?" He grins at Hajime who is pale under his meagre amount of tan. "Or that's right, my  _words_  are horse shit, it's the rest of me that's just regular old people crap."

A black ute pulls up right as Hajime starts looking like he's going to start up a really properly  _scared_  string of insults. He couldn't ask for a better friend than Hajime, really. His hands shake and he keeps looking at one of the trickles of blood sliding away from the body and into the drain like he won't keep his dinner. But he's still here.

"You made good time!" Oikawa calls out to the cab of the ute and he receives a grunt in reply.

\----

Oikawa shuts their apartment door and turns the lock by fractions but somehow Hajime hears the final click anyway with his freaky bat hearing.

"Four AM."

"Four thirty, actually. Sorry, Iwa-chan, I had to change shifts with-"

Hajime cuts him off and a chill runs down his spine, "Hana-san?" Shit. Oikawa opens his mouth to interject but Hajime continues, "That's funny because I said hello to her when I saw her on the street, and  _she_  said she was just going to work."

"Riko-chan, actually!" Hajime's eyes narrow. He's not buying it.  _Fuck_. "Friday nights are busy, Iwa-chan, and Riko-chan had a party to go to. Since it's just me and you I thought you wouldn't mind - especially with the extra money."

"Hana-san said she hoped you feel better," Hajime says and it's like he just dumped ice down Oikawa's shirt. "Where were you?"

He sighs, pulls a soft and caring smile from his repertoire and hates himself. "At work, Iwa-chan. I had the sniffles last time I had a shift with Hana-chan, that's all."

Hajime knows he's lying but drops the topic anyway. Instead says "There's food in the fridge. Don't come to bed until I leave."

He's a piece of crap but at least he follows instructions diligently. 

Cat videos on the internet keep him moderately awake until Hajime's alarm goes off two hours later. He slinks past Hajime - who spares a glance for his feet but not him - into their bedroom and lays out an outfit for Hajime to change into after his shower, tucks himself into his futon to get some rest. 

When he wakes up, Hajime's overnight bag is gone and there's a note in his scrawl tucked under the cheap salt shaker on their table.

"Back in a week, huh, Hajime?" Oikawa says to the note. Makes his job easier to do for a little while.

\----

Oikawa fishes in his pocket, pulls out his lighter and cigarettes. He forces his hands to remain steady against the movement of their ride as he lights up, takes a puff and tucks his lighter away again.

A second later, they hit a pothole and it jostles them. Hajime braces himself on the industrial garbage bag containing the body - Hajime recoils and Oikawa struggles not to choke on smoke from the revolted face Hajime makes. He fails, and splutters his way through a laugh. 

Hajime rounds on him, "Couldn't you pick someone who knows how to drive?"

"Iwa-chan is so picky. I suppose I should have consulted your preferences for body disposal associates?" Hajime looks like he's about to reply that actually, yeah, that would be preferable, so Oikawa slides over until they're hunching into the centre from the same side and uses his spare hand to cover Hajime's. "This isn't the first time someone has gotten rid of a body, Iwa-chan."

\----

"Fuck, it's like I don't even  _know_  you," Hajime says. 

Oikawa shrugs, he's so sick of hiding. Hajime knowing he started smoking is the least of it. "What else was I supposed to do while Iwa-chan was away?"

"Pick up knitting, fucking anything but fill your lungs with tar. Do you  _want_  to die?" Hajime replies. His spiky hair sticks up and Oikawa wants nothing more than to reach forward and see whether it's spikier because he gelled it or because Hajime took three weeks instead of one and his memory made them less than they are.

Oikawa snubs out his cigarette on the railing of their fire escape and flicks it over the edge. "Missed you, Iwa-chan."

Hajime's lip curls.

"Love you, Iwa-chan."

\----

Hajime draws blood as he bites down on Oikawa's lip and shoves him into the wall of their delightful hotel room. Hajime rubs the heel of his palm over the crotch of Oikawa's jeans making him gasp and his hips jerk up into Hajime's hand.

"If I'd known Iwa-chan gets off on danger-" 

Hajime's hand draws back, slams back into Oikawa's stomach as a fist and black stars bloom in Oikawa's vision. "You say one word and I'll kill you."

Oikawa draws in a breath and spits out, "Kyaa, so scary." Three words - two and a half if  _kyaa_  isn't a proper one - but Hajime doesn't follow up on his threat. Pity, pity.

\----

Cold air streams through their broken window and Oikawa struggles to take even breaths. Hajime breathes heavily beside him. 

"I'll kill them."

Hajime sounds hollow as he asks, "How?"

What a joke. The question should be  _who_  but Hajime goes to  _how_. "The fire escape," Oikawa says and picks up a large piece of broken glass. "Or did you mean how will I kill them? Because I have a few ideas for that as well." He taps the piece of glass against some of the jagged remains still stuck in the window frame so one of the loose fragments falls outside and clatters through the mesh of the fire escape.

Their apartment looks as big as it did before they brought their first boxes through the doors. Their table sits crippled with two of its legs splintered, their couch is upturned against one wall and their futons are visible in a dumpster down below but from the yellow stains they can't sleep on them even if they dragged them back up.

Hajime bunches his hand into the back of Oikawa's shirt, "I'm not going anywhere, Iwa-chan." He swallows. "I can fix this."

"What were they looking for?" Maybe he should start counting down Hajime's number of questions or they could be here all night.

"Something that isn't here."

"Drugs?"

Oikawa flinches, but nods. 

"Fuck you, Tooru."

\----

Oikawa smokes and Hajime pretends to sleep. He gives himself away by how tightly his fist grips his pillow, Oikawa runs his hand over the back of his hair - no gel today - and Hajime frowns. He's so bad at pretending. Hajime's heart - always on his sleeves.

"We should fuck in love hotels more often."

"Sleep, asshole."

"I love you, Iwa-chan."

\----

"You're a drug dealer."

"Nope," Oikawa replies like Hajime actually asked a question rather than made a statement and stirs his chopsticks through his ramen to spread the miso evenly. "Does Iwa-" Hajime reaches out and stills Oikawa's hand mid-stir. He gives up. That tone never works on Hajime anyway. "Do you think I would get into that? I'm not stupid, Hajime."

Drugs line up the bodies. Starting from the people that make them, then go to the ones who spread them and finally the ones that shove them down their throats, shoot them up their arms or snort them into their noses. Of course, the ones who make the money are always fine.

Hajime stares like he's trying to find something in Oikawa. Oikawa sucks his noodles up - they're good. This noodle shop is the best in town. Hajime's patience wears thin, "What are you then?" he asks.

"I-" he delays his reply by eating a piece of pork, he's never had to explain before. "I find out what people want to know."

"Why does whoever trashed our place think that you have drugs there, if you're not a drug dealer?"

"Not everyone's as smart as you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says before he can think through what he actually _should_ say. Hajime's temper holds for once so Oikawa continues, "Because I said I had information on a shipment and they weren't willing to pay to intercept it. It's not illegal or anything."

"Bull _shit_ ," Hajime hisses and Oikawa jerks his chair back an inch.

"There's lots of things I don't know to keep it legal, Iwa-chan," he says and keeps his focus on his food as he pulls his chair back forward, he watches his noodles spin around from their previous momentum and he helps them pick up speed again with a flick. "I don't know what kind, or even if they're really drugs. I just know who they're of use to and where they're going. How many people are on guard - that kind of thing. I'm not going to jail. And we haven't had money worries for a while, have we, Iwa-chan?" Hajime hesitates and Oikawa grips a thread of hope that he hasn't gone down a road that will leave him alone. "These things move on with or without what I have. I just make things go more smoothly for anyone willing to pay."

Hajime takes his first mouthful of his chicken since it was placed in front of him.

"I love you, Iwa-chan," he says and he can hear a note of desperation in his own voice. Their home is wrecked, he needs Hajime to make a new one. "I actually wanted to ask if we could move a month ago, we can afford a much better place. And that way I can get us proper security, this won't happen again." He considers saying he loves him again. But Hajime believing him is fifty/fifty on any given day and the more he says the smaller that probability becomes.

\----

"What happened to him?" Hajime asks and rubs his hands over his arms, has to be out of reflex, the temperature barely dropped once the sun went down and it's humid to the point of unbearable.

"Who?" Oikawa asks back, inspecting his keyring and flipping around until he reaches the shiniest key on it and shoves it into the lock.

"The guy you _murdered_ ," Hajime says as Oikawa twists the key and pushes the door open.

"He stopped wrecking apartments."

\----

Sunlight creeps in through Oikawa's wide windows and into his clean and empty apartment studio. He refuses to wake up. Ten minutes later, he still refuses to wake up. He reaches out his hand to grab his phone off its charging station. Sends off a text.

miss you, iwa-chan

While still not being awake.

A minute later, his phone buzzes and he fumbles for it, makes a grab, squints at the screen then remembers to punch his passcode in so he can read the text. 

Send me your address again.

Oikawa's hands shake so hard his phone clatters to the floor twice in the middle of replying. He's coming back.

Guess I got it right.

Oikawa stumbles down the stairs from his futon that makes up the entirety of his bedroom, up the hall and pulls open his door. "Iwa-chan."

Hajime's hands clench but his full backpack slung over one shoulder says he's staying. "You look like shit. What happened to you?"

Oikawa laughs, "I didn't get a chance to put my face on this morning."

"It's two PM."

"Two thirty."

Hajime glances behind Oikawa into his apartment and he steps aside. "I can make tea," he says as Hajime moves past him.

Hajime turns, probably assessing how much decorating Oikawa's done against the amount of time he's been here. He thinks he's done okay in two weeks with keeping his work in line. He has a futon and a laptop. Tea in the cupboard and their old jug as one of the few things that wasn't destroyed with their old apartment. All a guy needs.

\----

Oikawa's switchblade stays on him now. When he's in the shower, it's tucked in the soapdish. When Hajime pushes into him balls deep, he can't come unless he brushes his hand over the handle. Else, it's in his pocket with his fingers running over the ridges.

\----

"Since when do you speak Italian?" Hajime asks as Oikawa tucks his phone back into the pocket of his jacket.

"English and Russian, too," he replies. "My parents got me lessons when I was little, didn't take much to get good again." Oikawa yawns, "My accent needs work, I'm glad you don't speak them, Iwa-chan, or you wouldn't think I'm nearly as attractive."

"Get to bed, Assikawa. Before they ring again and bleed you dry."

Oikawa shakes his head, "No chance, Iwa-chan. I finally got a lead."

"On what?" Hajime asks, suspicion lining his tone.

"The only thing that matters," Oikawa says and slips out the door while Hajime stands planted in the middle of the hall.

Doesn't take much to find the guy. Not hard to track down an idiot who puts faith in friends who aren't his friends. The only surprise for Oikawa is that it took this long for him to fuck up and talk to the wrong person.

But he has a name and a switchblade and runs into him not a block from his apartment. Lucky, lucky chance.

\----

"If you've scrubbed for an hour, it's not there any more."

Oikawa freezes.

"I'm going to get you a bell for around your neck so I know when you move," Oikawa says quietly towards his fingers and starts squeezing the soap over and between them again. Hajime presses up behind him and pulls his hands apart before he can force them together and prevent Hajime from feeling how hard he's shaking.

"Stop for tonight, you're making them bleed."


End file.
